Other creatures
The list has been compiled by TNHawke I have just coded it in to the wiki. Please keep this page for uncatalogued creatures only. 'Special Creatures' Each of the following creatures are special. These are rare, limited creatures, usually obtained during an event, such as a holiday. Some of them are breedable, some are not. 'Voltarian Alphyn' Released: September 2009 How Obtained: A special gift from Azazel (an NPC on Magistream) to recognize particularly good, helpful, kind and generous players. Artist: GlassWalker Common Abbreviation: V Alphyn, Voltairian Breeding Information: This creature is neither breedable, nor tradable. Additional Information: There was an enormous hullaballoo around the release of these creatures. The Voltairian Alphyns were released at the same time as all the other Alphyns. Since the creature count was up by one more than creatures found, players were trying all manner of breeding and searching, looking for the answer to some kind of riddle. The original information given out by the players who received them was basically,' "Don't TRY to get it."' Damien (one of the admins of Magistream) finally put an end to the wondering and stated outright that it was a gift to recognize certain Magi. Ironically, this backfired into a near flamefest as players with out one bawwwed that it was not fair and they would never be recognized, no matter how nice they were. Things finally settled down, and a few have been released since. This was the first time that Drama Llama made its appearance on the MagiStream Forums. 'Decessus' Released: A few days before Halloween 2009 How Obtained: Stream Artist: BettyxMe Common Abbreviation: Decessi (plural), Rat, Zombie Rat Breeding Information: This creature is not breedable Additional Information: For a few days prior to Halloween, and partly through November 1st, the stream was 'flooded' with Decessus eggs. They were the only eggs available in the stream during this time. Some referred to this flood as the Plague, or Infestation. Approximately one in every ten Decessi would be born 'dead'. The sprite was upside down and automatically frozen. Freezing a 'live' hatchling would not change it into a 'dead' one. 'Coal Wyrm' Released: December 25, 2009 How Obtained: A quiz was issued to some players, answering that you had been naughty and deserved coal, or good and deserved tinsel would result in acquiring the "lump of coal" Artist: GlassWalker Common Abbreviation: Coal, C Wyrm Breeding Information: Coal Wyrms can breed successfully only 3 times, the bred ones can breed an additional time. Additional Information: The quiz would pop up either at log in, or randomly while browsing the site if the player was already logged in. The reason it popped up for some and not for others was not disclosed aside from it being stated that the wyrms were intended to be rare. Once at the quiz page, the player could not navigate to any other page on Magistream until they had chosen an answer. 'Tinsel Wyrm' Released: Christmas 2009 How Obtained: A quiz was issued to some players, answering that you needed nothing and your gift should be given to another deserving Magi resulting in receiving the Tinsel Wyrm egg. Artist: GlassWalker Common Abbreviation: Tinsel, T Wyrm Breeding Information: Tinsel Wyrms can breed successfully only 2 times, the bred ones can breed 3 times. Additional Information: The quiz would pop up either at log in, or randomly while browsing the site if the player was already logged in. The reason it popped up for some and not for others was not disclosed aside from it being stated that the wyrms were intended to be rare. Once at the quiz page, the player could not navigate to any other page on Magistream until they had chosen an answer. 'White Elks' Released: Christmas 2009 How Obtained: A gift from Magistream to players who gave an undisclosed number of gifts to others. Artist: BettyxMe and GlassWalker Common Abbreviation: They are called Belled elks or chained elks depending on what they possess. The belled elk are also called collared elks by some people Breeding Information: These creatures are breedable. All types of White Elk are interbreedable. Additional Information: The egg is the same and only whether the hatchling has a belled collar or not determines the type of White Elk The type and gender of White Elk obtained was random. These original Elks were dubbed "Gift Born", and are highly sought after, as not every player got one, and those that did received only one. Several groups arose to aid with finding temporary and permanent partners for breeding purposes. The Elk, like the Voltairian Alphyns, created an uproar of "That's not fair!" from players who did not receive one. Some had given gifts, but not enough to meet the undisclosed amount. Some players were away and unable to log in during the time of gifting. Some players managed to miss the threads discussing it, the 'gift' option on their eggs, and the tree at the bottom of their keeps, and so did not give any gifts. Things finally quieted down, and bred elk are now being sold so that everyone eventually has a chance at them. Males of both types have antlers. Females belled elk has a collar like the male, the female chained elk is completely unadorned. 'Arkai' Released: New Years 2010 How Obtained: Stream, random egg drop Artist: Rijolt Common Abbreviation: None Breeding Information: These creatures are not breedable. Additional Information: Unlike the Decessi who flooded the stream for several days, the Arkai came as random egg drops at the usual quarter hour drops and as replacements for other eggs taken. Females: Purple and green Males: Blue and orange Although their description lists them as bird like, they are actually relatives of the Quetzalcoatls.